marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond Storm (Earth-98)
, | Relatives = Johnny Storm (father) Crystal (mother) Luna Maximoff (half-sister) Franklin Richards (cousin) | Universe = Earth-98 | BaseOfOperations = Four Freedoms Plaza | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human/Inhuman hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Karl Kesel; Stuart Immonen | First = Fantastic Four Annual #1998 | Last = Fantastic Four Annual #1998 | Death = | HistoryText = Preface Unlike Earth-616, Earth-98 does not operate on a Sliding Timescale and as such the passage of time and the details of events have progressed much slower. In this reality the Modern Age of Heroes (which is identified as the birth of the Fantastic Four occurred in the year 1961. Whereas the Earth-616 universe currentlyAs of the year 2016 measures the Modern Age as being in existence for about fourteen years. When this reality was visited by the Thing of Earth-616, the modern age of his reality had existed for ten years, while the modern age of Earth-98 had existed for 37 years at that time. It should also be noted that while "year ten" on of the modern age of Earth-616 will always be moving forward in time, the year that Ben Grimm-616 visited this reality will always be the calendar year 1998. Events on this world appear to be more or less analogous to Earth-616, despite the differences, but the timeframe moves much slower. On this world, the Human Torch renewed his romance with Crystal of the Inhumans. They had a child together named Ray. Ray grew up alongside his step-sister Luna, who grew up to be a rebellious teenager nicknamed "Spike". 1998 By the 1990s, Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman retired from heroics and began exploration of the planet Mars, while the Thing and his girlfriend Alicia Masters retired to Arizona. As their son Franklin was a full grown adult who joined up with the Fantastic Four as the "Zero Man". Ray, having developed shape-shifting powers, also joined the Fantastic Four as "Cosmic Ray". Sometime later, the Thing of Earth-616 was accidentally transported to this world thanks to a particle accelerator accident. Spotting the Thing on the New York docks, Johnny confused Ben with the Thing of this reality. Johnny took the Thing to the Four Freedoms Plaza where he learned how different this entire reality was and a bit about the alternate history of this world from Ray. | Powers = Energy manipulation: Able to control all forms of energy. Energy conversion: Able to convert energy to matter or matter to energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Storm Family Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Inhuman Hybrids Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection